lostboysfandomcom-20200215-history
Sam Emerson
Sam Emerson is the youngest son of divorcée Lucy Emerson. Sam grew up in Phoenix, Arizona with his older brother Michael, where they lived until the divorce of their parents. Sam and Michael moved with Lucy to the coastal community of Santa Carla, California to live with their Grandpa because they were flat broke. Biography 'Early life' Little is known about Sam before his move to Santa Carla, only that he was a fan of comics (except horror based) and he was looking out for a Batman #14 comic, one of the only four in existence. He also owned an Alaskan Malamute named Nanook. His parents then divorced, which meant they had to move to Santa Carla to live with his Grandpa along with his brother Michael and his mother Lucy. 'The Lost Boys' Upon Sam's move to Santa Carla, he was initially dissatisfied with it, mostly because of the fact that his Grandfather did not own a TV and that it had been labelled as the "Murder Capital of the World" because of the mysterious disappearances in town. He believed the house looked like something out of 'The Texas Chainsaw massacre'. He fought with his brother over the largest room and this left them running around the house, much to their Grandfather's annoyance as he lay down the ground rules. During his first night in Santa Carla, he and Michael went out to the local boardwalk at night. While his brother pursued a girl named Star, Sam found interest in a small comic book shop in the meantime. The owner's sons Edgar and Alan Frog saw Sam and poked fun at him for his 'Miami Vice' inspired wardrobe stating he was a fashion victim, until he proved his comic book knowledge and his desire for a Batman #14. Sam fixes the Frogs comic book stands and corrects Alan stating that there is four not three Batman #14 comics in existence. The Frog's then presented him with a horror comic entitled "Destroy All Vampires" which Sam refused to accept at first until the brother's reassured him it could help save his life in Santa Carla. Over the next several days, Sam continued to find life in Santa Carla both strange and boring especially after learning from the Frog's that Santa Carla was a haven for vampires which he did not believe, the Frog brothers gave him another comic and wrote their number on the back, Sam saying he will pray he never has to call them. Sam remains ignorant to the vampire existence and the Frogs warning, until Michael attempted to kill him while he was bathing but was saved by Nanook. After commenting on his reflection, Sam was less than happy to see his brother was a 'blood sucking vampire'. Sam called the Frog brothers who told him that his only option was to kill Michael but Sam was adamant to save him, sighting that he was only a half-vampire. Sam, Alan and Edgar tried to prove that Max was the head vampire but he managed to pass all the tests (later revealed it was because he was invited into the house by Michael). Learning from his brother that David was most likely the head vampire he and the Frog's attempted to kill David and his cohorts but Edgar had only managed to kill Marco before barely escaping the vampires' lair with their lives. Before nightfall, Sam and the Frog's heavily prepared for the final fight. Sam had forgotten Nanook outside and ran out to save him, nearly getting himself and his brother killed as David and the others approached. While Michael was knocked out, Sam killed one of the three remaining vampires with his crossbow, impaling him into the radio in which he was quoted saying "Death By Stereo". Once David was killed, Sam thought that his brother had become human again but was wrong when it turned out that Max was indeed the head vampire. Max used Sam to try and get Lucy to become his bride. Luckily, Lucy and Sam were saved by Grandpa, who revealed in the end that he had known all along about the vampires, much to Michael, Sam and Lucy's dismay (as well as surprise on Michael and Sam's parts). Reign of the Frogs Following a three year absence, Sam returned when the Frog's are endangered by David and several other vampires in the comic book shop back in Santa Carla. David tries to find out where Michael and Star are from Sam who refuses to respond. Sam is about to be killed but is once again saved by Nanook before killing another vampire with his trusty crossbow. He and the Frog's reconvene at his grandfather's house, only to learn that his Grandfather is a half-vampire having been turned by The Widow Johnson who in turn is a vampire herself. The four of them head to her house where they are attacked by dominatrix vampires and The Widow Johnson, who transforms into a hideous monster during the fight. Sam is once more nearly killed but is saved, this time by Edgar. Sam's grandfather is killed and Sam ends up breaking down into a traumatized mess. Edgar had been telling this story to a young boy who showed interest in vampires, even asking Sam at one point if it was the same Sam who ended up in an insane asylum. However, because of the fact that Edgar exaggerated most of his story and because of the sequels Lost Boys: The Tribe and Lost Boys: The Thirst, the events and details of the characters' lives in the comic series may or may not be considered canon to the movies. Lost Boys: The Tribe There is not much known about Sam's life or whereabouts for the 21 years between the first movie and the sequel. Following Edgar's successful defeat of the Luna Bay coven alongside Chris and Nicole Emerson, Sam's biological cousins, the former vampire hunter appeared to Edgar late at night. The two exchanged a few words about something that had happened (which was most likely the reason that their friendship ended), before Sam steps into the light, revealing he had become a vampire (although whether it was half or full was unknown at the time). Edgar warned Sam to stay back, not wanting to fight him, but Sam was persistent and wanted to confront his former friend. Edgar gave Sam one last warning, to which Sam replied "And I'm trembling" before the two lunged toward each other. The result is left ambiguous. Alternate Endings: There are two alternate endings which have Edgar and Sam reuniting to bring down an Evil Vampire Master Alan Frog (who has turned Sam into a half-vampire) in the next sequel Lost Boys: The Thirst. Unfortunately, Corey Haim passed away, and so the other ending was chosen. Lost Boys: The Thirst Two years later, Edgar, whom had left Luna Bay for San Cazador, is shown to be in possession of Sam's issue of Batman # 14. Later, when Edgar visits a half-vampire Alan, seeking his help in hunting down the Alpha Vampire, it is revealed that Edgar had in fact killed Sam during the post-credits scene of the previous film (confirming that Sam had become a full fledged vampire, and not a half-vampire). Edgar, who was struggling with a decision to take on his newest assignment or not, reminisced about his glory days with Sam and Alan during the first movie, which influenced him to take it. Edgar later visits Sam's grave and leaves the issue of Batman # 14 next to Sam's gravestone in honor of his fallen friend and fellow vampire hunter. Towards the end of the movie, Edgar, who continues to question his ability to be a vampire hunter because of the loss of his friend and the turning of his brother, is injured and dreams about the second time he encountered Sam in his parents' comic shop. It is this dream of himself telling Sam about what he and his brother do that restores Edgar's faith in himself and in turn rids himself of his guilt over Sam's death. Corey Haim had been quoted in an interview, saying that he wished to return for a fourth Lost Boys movie and reprise his role as Sam Emerson, as his character's supposed death would have been retconned (according to Corey Feldman at Comic Con 2010). However, because of Haim's sudden death, the character of Sam Emerson has more than likely been permanently laid to rest as well. Personality Traits A true child of the 80's, Sam is a kid who dresses really cool (in his eyes.) He's dubbed a fashion victim by the Frog Brothers. Finding out his grandfather does not own a TV, he states he can't live without his MTV. He has a passion for comic books (being an expert on Superman), but states that he dislikes horror comics. He is witty and clever with a dry sense of humor, and is good at the sharp comeback, never losing a verbal duel with the Frog Brothers. Though frightened when his brother first begins to turn into a vampire, he quickly copes with the situation. His loyalty and love for his older brother Michael Emerson are sustained, even through very dark events. He is unexpectedly brave in a crisis, handling himself better under attack from vampires than the supposedly expert Frog Brothers and making a kill single-handedly (causing the Frogs to dub him "Sambo"). His best friend is his dog Nanook. Emerson, Sam Emerson, Sam Emerson, Sam Emerson, Sam Emerson, Sam Emerson, Sam Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters Category:Characters